Double Double Toil And Trouble
by newtinaforeveeeeer
Summary: Rejina has been out cast, betrayed by the person who she loved, and scared in a way that she will never forget. Voiceless and country-less, Rejina has never felt worthless. That is until one day a man tells her he can help.
1. Chapter 1

_I held onto the edge of my seat. Fear in my eyes as they drew closer to me. I could do nothing. To them, to me, I deserve this. To my family I deserve this. I closed my eyes. I felt the blade cut into my throat and the whispered charm. My mind felt heavy, weighing me down. When I next opened my eyes, there was a general throbbing at my neck. I looked around me, I was surrounded with mirrors all saying '_ You  
have done the worst, you get the worst'. _I got up and looked into a mirror. My hair was tangled down to my shoulder blades, my green eyes pieced through the hollowed face. I didn't know how long I had been out for, but I was going to do something. To who, I have no idea._

I looked around the docks to find Jitsuko at the wheel. I walked quietly to the plank and onto the boat. She looked out behind the boat. All I could do was clear my throat. "Rejina, good. We're setting out as soon as we get some more food."  
I handed her the bag of food I had already gotten. "Next stop is France." I tied my hair into a ponytail and felt the sun beaming onto my face.

Germany was a beautiful country. I could stay here forever if I could, but the longer either one of us stays in one place, the longer we're likely to get caught. Jitsuko came to where I'm standing. "You don't want to run, do ya?" she asked  
me. I shock my head. I don't want to run, I never want to run. "Look I'm sorry about Jamusu, but he didn't want you. Why? Don't ask me." He wanted me, his family and country didn't want me.

I held onto the wheel as we set sail into the setting sun. The colors changed around us. This was always the best part, the sun changing, going off into a sunset and knowing where you're going but not what city, magical or not. The world  
that is here, it's magical in its own way. Jitsuko took over the wheel shortly after sunset. We sailed the rest of the way in silence.

When we reached France, the moon was at its peak. I took a deep breath as we boarded the harbor. Ministry went onto our boat to search. The air was cool. I looked over the edge of the boat to the moon and it's reflection in the water. Ripples  
below told me that Suiren was there. _Blade cut my throat, my eyes closed. A scream in my throat stuck. I took a deep breath and calmed myself._

 __

 _My body felt limp. When I properly opened my eyes, the mirrors were gone, the words were gone. I was sinking lower and lower into the water. Water filling up my lungs. I couldn't breath. Then suddenly something was below me, bringing me back to the surface. I broke through the surface into the air. I coughed and turned onto my side. Water coming out. I am Suiren, I have been sent to protect you. I gasped as I saw what was under me._

 __

 _It had large scales, but felt soft. The scales were blue and green. It was large to say the least. I stood up slowly to take it in fully. It's head was several feet away from me, gills and webs were on several parts of its body. I took a deep breath and almost laughed. That's the spirit. I closed my eyes as I felt it move. I walked onto the shore and saw a woman coming up to me. "I'm Jitsuko, come on, Rejina."_

When the Ministry left, I went below deck to sleep. Next thing I knew, Jitsuko was next to me shaking me awake. "Suns up, better get moving. Got word about Jamusu being near," she told me. My eyes widened as i got up and we moved quickly  
to above deck. I took hold of the wheel as Jitsuko waved her wand. The boat started to move and I steered it away from the docks. "Scotland," Jitsuko told me. I mentally traced our route since leaving Iwo Jima.

It had been a rough six months since leaving from Iwo Jima. I thought hard of all the places we'd been; a port in Korea, a port in Formosa, a south Chinese port, several along Russia, Norway, Denmark, Germany, France and now Scotland. These  
past months had been us running away from the Royals trying to get us, and exploring all the places we can.

"Next is America if we can get enough supplies to get there," Jitsuko told me. "Then down south, South America, Africa, Oceania. Anywhere we can go to get away from him."

They will never stop looking for us until we're dead.

"Then we have a lifetime of adventure ahead of us."

I held the wheel steady as the sun rose above us. As it got to it's peak, we slowly pulled into a port. "Just to stock up," Jitsuko reminded me. I waited on the boat until she got back. "Off we go." We pushed off from  
the dock and back to traveling. The sun lowered as we pulled into the port. We tied the ship down and went off to find a proper meal. We made our way into the taborn and sat ourselves at a table.

"What can I get you?" a woman asked.

"Two butterbeers," Jitsuko told her.

The woman came back with the drinks and we drank it in silence. Jitsuko and I both slept quietly that night. And when we woke, the sun was rising. We went back out to get some more food and plotted our course to America. It was going to  
be a rough few months until we land.


	2. Chapter 2

I watched the sun rise and sink below us. For days we floated closer to America. With everything in Europe, it was nice to find a new country, new land where people didn't know us. Everywhere there, they always seem to know us. Even if we  
didn't know them. It was nice.

On the final day, we could see the buildings clearly. We tied boat down, and had it inspected by two different groups before we could go. We went back onto the boat after a bit of restocking. Once we had stocked up, labeled and logged everything,  
we went off to the Ministry. Getting there was hard, to put it lightly.

We held our breaths as we went down to the Wand Permit area. In there was a woman with short brown hair. We stood in front of her. She looked through our files and back at as. "Really? You didn't even finish school, girl," she  
told me. "How old are you exactly?" I thought for a moment.

"She's sixteen," Jitsuko told her. "Seventeen next month."

"Can't she speak?" I looked up and locked eyes with her. "Oh. Languages you speak."

"Is this all necessary?"

"Yes."

"English, Japanese, Chinese, Korean."

"Family?"

"Rejina has a brother, thirteen. I have no one, died when I was two. No siblings or relatives still alive." She scribbled it down and looked back at us.

"Here, fill the rest of this out and then you can get a permit."

We took the paper and handed it to her. She looked over it and handed our permits to us. We walked out in silence. I put our permits in my pocket and bumped into a man. I looked at him and took in many things about it. He had red-brown hair,  
freckles and a blue jacket. I quickly looked ahead and followed Jitsuko back to the ship.

"We'll get food in a bit," she told me. "First we need to make sure Suiren is fine." I nodded and stared out over the water.

I held my breath as I took a leap into the water. Suiren wrapped herself around me. An air bubble surrounded my head and I smiled at her. Hello, Rejina. How is America? I projected a few images into her mind. It looks amazing. I wish I could  
come with you. I nodded and looked at my hands. Jamusu will never find us, but one day we will need to stop running. When will that day be? I shrugged and wiggles a little.

I put a hand on her scales and looked her in the eyes. This wasn't going to end well. I closed my eyes and looked up. When I opened them away, I began to swim up. I scaled the side and landed lightly back on the ship. I waved my hand and  
my hair and clothes dried. "She's okay?" I nodded. "Good, let's go get some food."

I walked down the street to where I bumped into the man to see police cars around the building. I closed my eyes and I reached forward and grabbed Jitsuko's sleeve. I felt their magical presence in the alleyway, it disappeared and reappeared  
by the building we were just at. The woman that is with him, she must be fast on her feet.

We walked into a store and went around to get food. I held tightly onto the bag as we crossed the street and to the docks. "Hey!" a woman called behind us. We turned to see the woman who had given us our permits. "I could  
use your help." She and the man was carrying another man between them. A woman followed them, looking over her shoulder.

"Ms Goldstein, I am afraid we have no room for you," Jitsuko told her. "We are busy anyway."

"Busy doing what?" she asked us.

"None of your business if you must know."

 _One night turns into many days and nights._

"It does, but we can't use our apartment. They'll know where to find us."

"I don't think I've ever been down this way," the other woman whispered.

 _You'll fit right in._

I grabbed the bags Jitsuko was carrying and walked onto the boat. They continued to talk about giving space here or not. I heard their voices fade when a man yelled, "Give them space, Jitsuko!" I stopped in my tracks. "You  
will also turn over the girl." Screams echoed and Suiren popped her head in the window. "Rejina needs to be handed in."

"Or else?"

"Or else you both face death penalties."

"You know she paid her time, she did."

"She did not come when called."

"She's sixteen. Still in school."

"Then she must learn."

"She'll learn with us," came Ms Goldstein's voice. "I can get her all the textbooks, she can go the the American Wizarding school to take the exams."

"But she is not American."

"She can be."

"Give her back!"

I put the food away and went down to them. I looked Jamusu in the eyes. _I am not 'The Girl'. I am a human with a name. Feelings. I am not going back to Japan, not like this._ I  
used Jitsuko's voice and projected my words to her. "I am meant to be finishing school, not hiding for my life. I am afraid of what you have in store for me, and I am willing to run across the world to stay away from you."

I pulled out the rods and they went down to their full length. "You wouldn't." I smiled. Jitsuko yelled  
to duck and Jamusu kept standing, daring me do it. I went down and set it off. The blast went off. Tina and her group fell down, Jamusu yelled and fell down. I looked at Jitsuko. I put back into my jacket and went onto the boat. Jitsuko had Jamusu  
behind her. Jitsuko waved her wand and they disappeared.

"They'll forget, Jamusu will forget as well," Jitsuko whispered.

We locked Jamusu in the bottom of the ship and prepared to move further down the coast. I stared at the stars turn into the rising sun. The colors changed all around us and it was beautiful. We heard shouts from below. I got up from where  
I was sitting to go talk to him. Opening the door, Jamusu looked at me. "Rejina. Let me out of here," he told me. "What happened? Why am I in here, anyway?"

 _What's the last thing you remember?_

"I remember you getting dragged away and then finding out you had run away. That you broke the law."

 _That was eight months ago._

"Eight? Really? What have I been doing?"

 _You've been chasing us because the Government told you, I broke several laws. I read your mind while you were asleep._

"I'm sorry, can you ever forgive me?"

I closed the door and stepped away. I took a deep breath before going back up. I leaned over the edge to find Suiren swimming along. I looked over at where we were heading. "Heading towards New Orleans, there's a big wizarding community  
there." Sitting on the ground, I realized I was still madly in love with Jamusu. And he was still madly in love with me.

 _His Mother stood in front of us. Sighing she said, "If you won't love anyone else but her, then this is a terrible day, indeed." Jamusu looked at me. My eyes red and puffy from crying. "Don't worry, Rejina, you will be with your Father and Mother soon." Jamusu looked at her with horror in her eyes._

 __

 _"Mother, no! Her brother, he is too young to be on his own!" Jamusu protested._

 __

 _"He is old enough."_

 __

 _"She can have another punishment, not death," begged Jamusu. "Not death."_

 __

 _"A game of cat and mouse then," she told us. "You run, after a small punishment. Then, Jamusu will go after you. If he catches you, you die. If you manage to keep away from him, freedom."_


End file.
